Gladiateur AU
by Herenia
Summary: Comme l'annonce le titre, cette histoire place nos amis dans l'univers des gladiateurs. On y retrouvera du Enjolras-Grantaire bien sûr et un peu de Courfeyrac-Jean.


**Gladiateurs AU, Les Mis.**

Portant la main à son front, Enjolras tenta d'essuyer la sueur qui y perlait et collait ses boucles dorées sur son visage parfait. Son adversaire voulu profiter de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour tenter une attaque, mais sans succès. Imperturbable, le beau gladiateur para le coup qui, d'un point de vue extérieur, ne sembla pas lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Puis, tout stratège qu'il était, alors que les glaives étaient encore à se contrer, il envoya son bouclier dans les côtes de son partenaire, ou du moins ce qui aurait été ses côtes si celui-ci n'avait pas effectué ce magnifique mouvement d'esquive. Parce que, malgré les capacités remarquables du leader, Bahorel restait indéniablement un excellent combattant et donnait du fil à retordre à Apollon.

Plus loin, le combat était tout autre : un gladiateur aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, aux yeux verts et à la barbe naissante due à sa négligence, prit un coup plutôt violent dans l'épaule, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur :

\- Si tu te concentrais plus sur ton combat plutôt que sur celui d'Enjolras, tu ne te prendrais pas autant de coups !

\- C'est plutôt dur de résister, commenta Grantaire en se massant l'épaule, son sourire insolent et bien connu de tous sur son visage.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Jehan envoya son épée en bois vers son partenaire si inattentif, histoire de le ramener sur terre. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le cynique ne se laissa pas prendre et, d'un mouvement de recule, évita l'attaque de justesse. Puis, pliant un genou, il faucha du plat de son arme les appuis de son ami qui s'écroula douloureusement au sol, après un magnifique vole-plané. Seulement, Grantaire ne put savourer sa victoire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Courfeyrac qui disait clairement : « Fais lui mal et je t'en colle une ! ». Et comme il était plutôt mauvais de s'attirer les foudres de celui-ci, le brun tendit une main amicale au pauvre Jehan étendu dans la poussière.

\- Stop !

Ce mot, prononcé par leur entraineur, était un ordre des plus doux aux oreilles de ses hommes épuisés et surtout...

\- Mangez !

... affamés !

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois ; chacun se précipitait presque pour déposer son arme et son bouclier, en main depuis trop longtemps, afin de recevoir leur déjeuner, quoique peut appétissant...

Le bol en main, Enjolras se plaça dans la file de combattants attendant de recevoir de quoi remplir leur estomac. Il reconnu assez facilement le dos devant lui : légèrement plus petit, les boucles brunes qui caressaient sa nuque, sa posture défaitiste que notre champion n'aimait pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, cette peau basanée par le dur astre lumineux, des épaules qui restaient fines malgré leur entraînement difficile. Un dos qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent observé durant ces intenses séances, même s'il préférait encore qu'on lui coupe la langue plutôt que d'admettre cela.

L'observé, quant à lui, pouvait presque sentir l'aura puissante qui émanait de son compagnon. Il pouvait sans trop de difficultés imaginer ses grands yeux bleus, son allure triomphante, sa peau pâle qui refusait fièrement de foncer malgré le soleil ardent, son torse musclé dépourvu de défauts.

\- Ton bol !

Le cynique en perdit presque le plat qui tenait entre ses mains tant il sursauta ; réaction qui étira d'ailleurs les lèvres d'Enjolras en un sourire amusé ; il n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé par ses pensées, que la file avait diminuée et que c'était à présent son tour. Devant son manque de réaction, l'esclave en charge de leur servir leur repas répéta :

\- Donne-moi ton bol !

\- Ah oui, tiens, répliqua précipitamment Grantaire, dans la confusion et les rires étouffés de ses camarades.

Parce que, bien entendu, tous nos gladiateurs avaient deviné les sentiments - évidents - que notre cynique adoré éprouvait pour Apollon, excepté le destinataire de ces émotions, bien entendu, et le naïf Marius peut-être. Et, par conséquent, dans un moment comme celui-là, ils avaient tous compris la raison de l'absence d'esprit de leur ami.

Confus, le gladiateur aux joues légèrement colorées de rose pris son bol et s'installa à une table, en face de Courfeyrac, Jehan et Joly qui affichaient un sourire entendu face cette scène plutôt comique.

Mais l'instant de détente fut interrompu lorsqu'un garde s'approcha du centre de la pièce, parchemin en main : l'annonce de leurs prochaines entrées en lice.

Comme toujours Enjolras participerait au premier combat, puisqu'étant le Champion de Capoue, et ainsi, il affronterait le meilleur gladiateur du rival de leur maître, un gladiateur dont la force n'était pas à négliger.

Les combats s'enchaînaient ensuite dans l'ordre suivant : Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Joly, Feuilly, Jehan, Combeferre, Grantaire, Bossuet et pour finir Marius.

Alors que chacun discuter de leur entrée dans l'arène, Grantaire était entré dans cette phase que Bahorel aimait appeler « la phase de panique » où notre cynique s'inquiétait pour son champion adoré et l'issue de son combat. Évidemment, le bel Enjolras n'avait jusqu'ici perdu aucune rencontre et il aurait été étonnant que cela se produise cette fois-ci. Mais voilà, le brun aux yeux émeraudes ne pouvait s'en empêcher : lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Apollon, son monde était sans dessus dessous.

\- Cette crasse ne partira donc jamais ? s'énerva Joly frottant plus furieusement encore sa peau.

\- Du calme Joly, le taquina Bossuet, avachi dans l'eau, bras croisés sur le rebord et la tête reposant paresseusement dessus. Et puis si tu veux vraiment être propre, vient dans l'eau, se sera plus rapide.

\- Dans l'eau ? Alors que vous vous êtes tous rincer dedans ? s'indigna celui-ci. Hors de question !

Sa réplique eut don de faire éclater de rire un bon nombreux des gladiateurs.

\- Mais euh ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est fatiguant !

Le chaton avait encore frappé.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu as du sable plein la tête, lave-toi les cheveux !

Dans un coin des thermes, Courfeyrac tentait d'échapper au shampooing que lui réservait Jehan en reculant avec lenteur, le visage affichant son expression de chaton qu'on aurait du mal à donner à un gladiateur.

\- Mais regarde toi : on dirait un enfant ! Viens ici et dépêche toi !

\- Non !

Ce refus aurait pu le faire sortir vainqueur de ce débat, quoique Jehan pouvait se montrait très persistant lorsqu'il le voulait, si Bahorel n'avait pas était là. Sans que Courfeyrac ne le remarque, il se glissa dans son dos et, d'un coup de pied, lui balaya les chevilles. Privé de ses deux appuis, l'enfant se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, la tête sous l'eau. Et bien que ses merveilleux réflexes firent qui remonta bien vite à la surface, ce court temps en abysse suffit à tremper complètement sa chevelure brune et légèrement bouclée. Et un rire collectif retentit de nouveau tendit que Jehan, ravi, remercier Bahorel du regard tout en frottant les mèches de son petit copain, qui abordait maintenant une mine boudeuse, pour en extraire le sable restant.

Cette scène réussit même à faire sourire Enjolras, pour le plus grand plaisir de Grantaire qui adorait ces rares moments où les traits du champion se détendaient.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs décidé de se lancer dans un numéro afin d'amuser la galerie. Muni de trois gobelets, le cynique commença à jongler, faisant virevolter les objets au-dessus de sa tête avec, on doit l'avouer, une grande maîtrise, tandis qu'il se pavanait dans la pièce pour faire profiter chacun du spectacle.

\- Un quatrième ! cria Courfeyrac, qui avait cessé de faire la tête lorsque, en plus du divertissement, Jehan lui avait murmuré qu'il adorait quand il abordait ses beaux cheveux bruns et bouclés propres après un bain.

Et donc, un quatrième gobelet fut introduit dans la danse par Feuilly qui le lança sans grande délicatesse. De ce fait, Grantaire perdit le contrôle, manquant de tout faire tomber. Essayant tant bien que mal de se rattraper, il fit quelques pas à l'aveuglette : erreur ! Le jongleur marcha sur une serviette qui trainée sur le sol, perdit malencontreusement le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui restait et fini par faire tomber toutes ses « balles » qui volèrent dans la salle avant de s'écraser sur le plus chanceux : Bossuet, qui poussa un petit cri mêlant douleur et surprise, glissa du rebord du bain où il s'était assis avant de finir sa mésaventure dans l'eau.

Quant à Grantaire, il termina sa course... sur Enjolras _\- non l'auteur n'a rien à voir avec cette coïncidence -._ Évidemment, cela n'allait pas s'arrêter ainsi : propulsé par le choc, Enjolras tomba à la renverse et nos deux amis se retrouvèrent, eux aussi, dans les bains d'où ils venaient de sortir. Et cette partie ne fut pas de celle qui amusa le leader. Se relevant lentement, il se retourna, avec une vitesse toute aussi réduite vers le fautif qui se redressait en s'essuyant le visage. Comme s'il avait été passé au mode ralenti, la victime marmonna sur un ton lent et menaçant :

\- Gran-tai-re...

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de l'interpellé : il était mal, très mal !

\- C'était un accident, Enjy ! Je suis déso...

Il ne pu achever sa phrase : le champion lui avait déjà saisi un bras, pivotait en un quart de seconde et projetait le coupable par dessus son épaule, qui atterrit, par chance au milieu des flots, sous les hurlements, les rires et les applaudissements de ses camarades.

Tournant les talons, Enjolras quitta les thermes, tête haute et un sourire aussi amusé que satisfait sur les lèvres, qu'il avait pris grands soins de dissimuler aux yeux des autres.

\- Du nerf !

Le claquement du fouet retentit, accentuant l'agacement causé par la fatigue de nos gladiateurs en plein entraînement.

Après avoir appris pour les prochaines entrées dans l'arène, les journées étaient subitement devenues plus longues et plus intenses.

Poussait par leur envie de gagner, chacun avait pris l'initiative de se dépasser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et Enjolras était le premier à donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Ses mouvements s'enchaînaient comme une danse, gracieux et envoûtante. Il évitait à merveille les coups de Bahorel et lui rendait des attaques puissantes et réfléchies. Et ce, durant une semaine. Pourtant, si le jour, chacun se plongeait corps et âme dans le combat, lorsque l'astre chaud et lumineux laissait le ciel nocturne au regard tendre de la lune, les inquiétudes se réveillaient et la détermination s'endormait.

Dans l'une des nombreuses cellules du ludus, Jehan était adossé contre la roche fraîche à cette heure de la soirée, ses longues et fines jambes étendues devant lui, sur lesquelles reposait la tête de Courfeyrac, les yeux clos, sifflotant doucement un air qui semblait mélancolique, alors que son tendre s'amusait à passer les doigts entre ses bouclettes brunes. Quand, soudain, une larme perla au coin de l'oeil du poète, qu'il tenta d'effacer discrètement d'un revers du poignet. Seulement, cette tentative, se voulant à ce que son amant ne remarque rien, échoua lamentablement. À peine sa main fut-elle retirée de la chevelure, que le centre ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prenant son amoureux par surprise.

Un sourire tendre se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et il chuchota avec une infime douceur :

\- Tout ira bien. Ne pleure pas, les larmes ne vont pas à ton beau visage. Je le préfère illuminé par ce sourire innocent.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une larme mais des dizaines qui roulaient le long des joues roses de Jehan, qui tentait de toutes ses forces de retenir ses sanglots.

À la vue de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde les yeux inondés par les flots, Courfeyrac retrouva cet air sérieux qu'il n'affichait que lorsque son amant était concerné et se redressa afin d'être face à face avec Prouvaire. Ainsi positionné, il vint essuyer les perles qui s'étendaient jusque dans le cou du larmoyant, puis repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille délicate avant de se pencher contre les lèvres de son amant et de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il lui offrit un long et tendre baiser qui fit frissonner le bel innocent. Lorsque celui-ci pu reprendre son souffle à la fin de cet élan de passion, ses sanglots s'étaient dissipés et il reprit d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Ne me laisse pas.

Des mots auxquels répondirent ceux de son amour :

\- Jamais.

Le premier jour des jeux arriva finalement, entrainant l'excitation chez certains, la peur chez d'autres. Grantaire faisait plutôt partie de la seconde catégorie. Non pas qu'il appréhendait son combat, pour lui cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sa vie ne l'avait jamais vraiment comblé ou même enthousiasmé et il n'attendait rien de particulier de cette dernière non plus. Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il accordait une attention particulière, ou plutôt une personne.

Et celle-ci entrait en ce moment même dans l'arène, vêtue de sa magnifique armure luisante sous un soleil ardent, brandissant fièrement son épée et son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête, excitant la foule qui poussait des hurlements incontrôlés tels des bêtes sauvages. Face à lui, son adversaire entra à son tour, un gourdin couvert de piques dans une main, un bouclier dans l'autre, son casque déjà enfoncer sur sa tête, la visière relevée. Il gonfla les pectoraux et poussa un puissant cri de guerre. Peu impressionné, Enjolras abaissa sa propre visière et se mit en position de combat, près au départ. Le cynique était agrippé, tendu, aux épaisses grilles qui le séparé de l'arène afin de voir le mieux possible chaque seconde du jeu.

Le signal fut lancé. Les gladiateurs bondirent. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent. Le sable fut projeté dans tous les sens. La sueur coula.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé telle une danse qu'ils auraient répété sans relâche, les deux combattants s'éloignèrent d'un second bond. L'ennemi d'Enjorlas repartit de plus belle, brandissant son gourdin menaçant au-dessus de sa tête avec une férocité presque animale. Mais Apollon avait l'habitude de ce genre d'énergumène incapable de se contrôler : d'un mouvement souple, il s'accroupit et lança son glaive vers les chevilles de son adversaire. Mais comme si celui-ci avait anticipé son geste, il décolla à la dernière seconde ses pieds du sol et évita ainsi un coup qui lui aurait été, par la suite, fatal. Enjolras fut si surpris qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter la parade de son opposant : un magnifique side-kick directement envoyé dans ses côtes, le projetant à un bon mètre de là.

Grantaire cessa de respirait, resserra sa mâchoire, déjà bien contractée et poussa même une discrète exclamation d'effroi lorsque le gourdin vint s'écraser près de la tête de son gladiateur adoré qui avait évité de justesse de se retrouver la tête réduite en purée au milieu du sable sacré de l'arène. Profitant de cet échec, le blond envoyant un coup de pied violent dans le genou de son adversaire qui perdit l'équilibre et recula en titubant. Dans un bond souple et gracieux, le champion se redressa sur ses deux jambes et bondit, furieux d'avoir était tourné en ridicule ainsi, et assena cette fois un coup de bouclier en plein dans le casque de son assaillant, embrouillant ainsi ses idées. Il se servit de nouveau de ce moment de faiblesse pour lancer sa prochaine frappe. Le glaive perfora la chaire tendre au niveau de l'abdomen d'où le sens jailli. La foule était en délire. Du pied, le vainqueur repoussa sa victime pour la dégager de son arme en poussant un rugissement victorieux. Il retira alors son casque avant de le jeter sur le sol poussiéreux, puis se tourna vers la foule, bras levés, pour clamer sa victoire.

Encore collé contre la grille, le gladiateur aux boucles brunes pu finalement souffler : son Enjolras avait survécu, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Tandis qu'il le dévorait encore du regard, il remarqua les yeux bleus du champion qui venaient de se poser sur lui. Il n'en fut alors pas sur, mais à cet instant, il était presque certain d'avoir vu les lèvres fines et gracieuse d'Apollon s'étiraient légèrement en un sourire. Enfin il quitta l'arène, triomphant. À peine passa-t-il devant Grantaire que celui-ci sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Envahi par ses profonds sentiments, il ne parvint qu'à sortir deux simples mots, qu'il regretta d'avoir prononcés la seconde qui suivie :

\- Joli combat.

Enjolras le toisa un moment, son visage impassible ne divulguant aucunement ses pensées et pendant ce court laps de temps, le cynique se maudit de ne pas avoir pu se taire. Puis l'expression d'Apollon s'adoucit quelque peut et il lança :

\- Je compte sur toi pour que le tien soit encore mieux.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Le brun resta interdit : c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un compliment de la part du beau gladiateur qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit un doux picotement au ventre et un sourire béat, un peu ridicule, vint illuminer ses lèvres. Bahorel, qui s'apprêtait à entrainer en scène, ne manqua pas de le remarquer, avec tout le tac dont il savait faire preuve :

\- Oh l'amoureux, arrête de sourire aussi bêtement ! Un peu plus et des arcs-en-ciel te sorte de la bouche. Je vais finir par rendre ce que j'ai dans l'estomac avec autant de niaiseries.

L'interpelé effaça aussitôt son sourire face aux mots plutôt crus de son ami qui n'avait pas attendu une réponse et était entré dans l'arène, désireux de, pour reprendre ses mots délicats et poétiques : « Exploser la gueule de tous les connards qui oserait venir l'affronter ! » Charmant.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, décevant fortement le gladiateur qui revint passablement agacer d'être tombé sur un adversaire aussi piteux.

C'était à présent au tour de Courfeyrac de combattre, au plus grand désespoir de Jehan. Juste avant que la grille ne se lève, le centre avait tenter, une fois de plus, de rassurer son amant. Le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il lui avait chuchoter que tout se passerait bien avait de lui déposé un baiser léger sur le front. Le poète avait difficilement retenu quelques larmes et regardait à présent le combat débuter.

Face au beau brun qui avait abandonné définitivement sa mine de chaton pour un sérieux implacable, se trouvait un gladiateur à la musculature terrifiante et qui brandissant deux glaives de façon plutôt imposante. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne se laissa aucunement troubler et engagea le combat avec maîtrise. Il attaquait, parait et contrait les coups avec une habilité fascinante, bien que son ennemi parvint lui aussi à déjouer les coups qu'on lui portait avec aisance. Si bien qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte acharnée, la balance se mit à pencher en faveur du plus endurant, et cette fois-ci, Courfeyrac ne fut pas le plus avantager. Pas qu'il n'était pas endurant, bien sûr, mais son opposant l'était encore plus. Haletant, il ralentit involontairement ses mouvements. Erreur fatale. Incapable d'éviter le coup de pied de son adversaire, il perdit l'équilibre et vacilla pour tenter de se rattraper. Trop lent. À peine fut-il de nouveau sur ses pieds qu'il sentit le glaive lui transpercer le ventre, juste en dessous du poumon gauche. Sa vision se troubla sous la douleur aiguë qu'il ressentit. Il tituba lorsque son bourreau retira la lame de son corps puis s'écroula. Le monde dansait autour de lui, ses idées se bousculer. Une seule pensée parvint à ce détacher de cet incompréhensible vacarme qui résonnait dans son esprit : Jehan. Dans un effort surhumain, il détourna sa vision tachetée de noir du vainqueur, qui attendait de savoir s'il devait infliger le coup de grâce à son adversaire, et porta son attention sur la grille d'où son copain avait assister, impuissant, à la scène. Il pouvait presque l'entendre hurler son nom, secoué de sanglots. Courfeyrac ferma les yeux, quelques mots lui vinrent encore en tête : « Pardon, Jehan. Pardon. »

De l'autre côté de la grille, Bahorel tentait d'arracher Jehan à la vue de ce spectacle épouvantable. Celui-ci se débattait en s'époumonant de le laisser tranquille, qu'il devait rejoindre Courfeyrac, le visage inondé de larmes. Il avait dû contempler cette scène atroce et à présent plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était la vie de son amant. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, essayant, en vain, de se libérer des bras puissants de son ami, l'assaillant de coups de poings et de pieds qui traduisant son désespoir. Lorsqu'enfin il fut à bout de force, Bahorel relâcha son emprise et le poète s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol poussiéreux, ses sanglots devenant incontrôlables. Attristé de voir son ami dans cet état, le gladiateur qui venait de gagner son combat quelques minutes plus tôt le souleva délicatement et le transporta dans une pièce où il ne pourrait pas voir la suite du combat, de peur que celle-ci n'est le dénouement le plus tragique qu'il soit lors de ces jeux. Il déposa avec lenteur l'inconsolable sur un banc et s'installa à côté de lui alors que Combeferre et Feuilly venaient de les rejoindre après avoir entendu les pleurs de leur ami. Le guide s'installa au côté libre de Jehan, qui avait laissé tombé sa tête, cachée par ses mains, sur ses genoux, tandis que la jolie frimousse aux cheveux roux vint occuper la place près de son meilleure ami. Il l'aurait, au passage, bien félicité pour sa victoire, mais l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Chacun avait été atteint en apprenant l'effroyable nouvelle, espérant malgré la situation désespérée, que Courfeyrac survive. Après tout, ils avaient, pour la plupart, déjà subit de profondes et d'importantes blessures et ils étaient nombreux à avoir survécus. À cette pensée, le rouquin passa le bout de ses doigts sur l'affreuse cicatrise rosée qui se dessinait sur sa peau pâle, au niveau de son pectoral droit et tressailli. Bahorel ne manqua pas de remarquer son geste et posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur son épaule. Surpris, Feuilly leva ses grands yeux innocents vers son ami qui lui adressa un sourire triste qui se voulait rassurant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et bouclés le lui rendit, ne parvenant pourtant pas à illuminer ses yeux, assombris par les sanglots que Jehan laissait encore échappé. Combeferre prit son ami en larmes dans ses bras avec une douceur infime, pour tenter d'apaiser sa douleur, bien qu'il fut conscient d'un geste aussi simple de sa part n'aiderait pas beaucoup. Pourtant ce « simple geste », même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, permit à Jehan de se sentir moins seul, de retrouver un peu du soutien dont il avait tant besoin. Le guide s'adressa alors à Feuilly :

\- Feuilly, préviens Dominus : Jehan n'est pas en état de se battre, qu'on le fasse remplacer.

Le rouquin acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce pour effectuer l'ordre qu'il avait reçu.

Dehors, l'arène accueillait déjà les prochains combattants. Le soleil tapait dur, le vent s'était tu, la chaleur était étouffante. Joly, glaive en main, leva un oeil vers l'étendue bleue, espérant tout bas qu'il n'attraperait pas d'insolation. Il est vrai qu'à cet instant le combat aurait dû être ce qui captait toute son attention mais, voilà, il s'agissait de Joly et après tout, on l'aimait ainsi notre petit hypocondriaque. Celui-ci se manifesta d'ailleurs, lorsque son adversaire entra, face à lui : il poussa un petit cri étouffé, comme il s'avait si bien le faire, en constatant qui il devrait combattre.

En effet, le gladiateur qui se dressait devant lui était déjà dégoulinant de sueur alors que le combat n'avait pas débuté et la perspective de devoir le toucher répugnait au plus au point le jeune homme. Et lorsque le signal retentit et que le gladiateur trempé se précipita sur Joly, celui-ci fut tellement effrayé à l'idée qu'une seule goutte du liquide poisseux le touche qu'il esquiva à merveille toutes les attaques portaient à son égard, essayant de tant en tant de le repoussait en portant un coup de glaive vers les côtes de son ennemi. Cependant, quand l'opposant effectua un mouvement violent de la tête pour éviter de perdre la tête par le tranchant de l'épée, quelques-unes des gouttes qui révulsaient tant Joly furent projetées en plein dans le visage du jeune homme atteint de nosophobie, tout dérailla. D'abord répugné, un sentiment de fureur dévastatrice monta ensuite en lui. Ses yeux furent remplis de haine à l'attention de l'irrespectueux et immonde personnage qui pu remarquer instantanément le changement de comportement de son adversaire. Déstabilisé, il ne pu éviter le coup magistral qui lui fut assené en plein dans l'abdomen, le transperçant de part en part.

\- Fallait garder ta sueur, bâtard ! grogna Joly avant de retirer son arme du corps qui perdait peu à peu la vie qui l'animé.

La foule poussa un rugissement de joie, saluant le vainqueur avec une folie presque sauvage. Mais Joly se fichait bien de la foule en délire, il quitta l'arène à toute vitesse. Une seule chose l'importait : se décontaminer le visage. Il venait tout juste de passer la grille qu'il se dirigea vers la cuve d'eau et y plongea sa tête entière, avant d'émerger et de se frotter la figure avec ferveur.

Bossuet, qui avait assisté au combat de son meilleur ami, avait immédiatement compris la situation et regardait maintenant la scène avec amusement.

\- Tu changeras jamais Joly !

\- Mais c'est immonde ! J'en ai reçu plein la joue ! Et je suis même persuadé d'en avoir eu quelques infâmes gouttes dans la bouche !

\- Mais tu t'entraînes tous les jours avec nous ! Tu as l'habitude de la sueur !

\- De la vôtre oui ! Et encore, c'est toujours répugnant à mon goût ! Mais, aucun de vous ne transpire à ce point ! J'étais persuadé qu'il y avait un petit nuage au-dessus de lui qui laisser tomber des trombes d'eau invisibles !

Ces mots sans le moindre sens et pourtant prononcés avec un tel sérieux eurent le don d'arracher un fou rire au malchanceux. Un surnom qui se confirma lorsque celui-ci perdit, on ne sait comment, l'équilibre, s'écrasa contre le banc se situant à sa droite qui se déplaça de quelques centimètres suite au choc, frappant à son tour le socle où reposait la cuve rempli du liquide transparent qui se renversa et fini par asperger le coupable de cet effet domino.

Joly le regarda, interdit, avant d'exploser à son tour d'un rire incontrôlable tant la scène semblait irréelle face à tant de malchance pour une simple chute.

Et déjà, dehors, une fois encore, le prochain combat débutait.

Enjolras plongea ses mains dans la cuve qui avait précédemment, et par les bons soins de Bossuet, remplacée, avant de faire courir le liquide sur son coup ainsi que le long de son torse, essayant par ce geste d'apaiser la chaleur étouffante. Et peut être les battements affolés de son cœur aussi. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas dus à l'issue des combats précédents, ni même à l'idée de combattre dans quelques heures à peine. Non, ces battements étaient dus davantage au combat qui venait d'être annoncer. Vous l'auriez deviné, il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Marius...

Dans l'état où se trouvait Jehan, son tour avait été reporté dans un instant d'extrême bonté de la part de leur dominus, ou peut être était-ce la peur de perdre un autre gladiateur... Quoi qu'il en soit, Grantaire s'apprêtait à combattre et ce n'était pas ce qui rendait notre beau blond fou de joie. Bien qu'il est relativement confiance en l'avenir et les capacités de son «ami» -ce terme fut utilisé simplement sous la pression d'un certain révolutionnaire, l'auteur n'a pas eut le choix-, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être légèrement stressé. Car bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sans doute que sous la torture, ou bien dans la suite de cette histoire si elle arrive un jour, il tenait à ce beau cynique et l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé ne l'enchantait pas des masses... Mais Enjolras était un idéaliste _(toute ressemble avec la phrase d'autrui est purement et simplement renié par l'auteur)_, et ce côté de lui l'aidait fortement à gérer ce sentiment envahissant et déstabilisant. Il prit alors une profonde respiration, imaginant sans grande peine une suite joyeuse, affichant un visage tout à fait serein et se dirigea vers la grille qui lui permettrait d'assister au combat, prenant place près de Combeferre.

Pourtant, son expression ne devait pas être si sereine que cela puisqu'en tant que mère attentive et sur-protectrice, le guide murmura avec calme :

\- Tout ce passera bien.

Ce à quoi Enjolras ne répondit pas, bien qu'il remercia en son for intérieur son ami pour cette remarque rassurante.

L'arène venait justement d'accueillir les deux combattants, saluant la foule avec de gestes. Enfin, l'autre la saluait, parce que Grantaire ne leur lança même pas un regard. Et le combat débuta.

Le gladiateur face à notre brun préféré leva son glaive avant de s'élancer en poussant un cri bestial peu attirant. Lorsque le coup s'abattit, le bouclier du cynique vint lui faire obstacle et un puissant coup s'achemina en direction des côtes de son opposant. Celui-ci l'évita dans un magnifique bond vers l'arrière. Pourtant à peine eut-il de nouveau touché le sol que le glaive revint à l'assaut, réussissant cette fois à entailler la peau recouvrant le pectoral droit de son adversaire. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'un certain spectateur, sourire que l'on ne pouvait voir que lorsqu'on connaissait très bien ce jeune homme et les sentiments qu'il portait à l'un des gladiateurs. La blessure avait, par contre, l'air d'avoir franchement énervé celui dont elle maculée la peau puisqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et chargea sur un Grantaire qui souriait également - réaction qu'aurait soit un fou, soit un inconscient - en observant calmement l'homme de taille imposante, se rapportant à si m'éprendre avec un taureau enragé en cet instant.

_\- Attention, ce qui va suivre n'est en aucun cas un plagia d'une quelconque série ou d'un quelconque livre ou film. L'auteur tient à préciser que toutes ressembles avec une autre œuvre ne sera en aucun cas retenu et ne pourra être utiliser contre elle -_

Et bien que la foule acclamait cet élan d'agressivité, persuadée qu'il s'agissait du commencement de la fin, soit le début d'un enchaînement violent de coups qui provoqueraient maintes blessures sanglantes avant la mort brutale de cet adorable gladiateur brun, celui-ci en brisa tout espoir en esquivant d'un mouvement habile la puissante attaque qui aurait pu lui pourfendre le crâne. Et même alors que, dans sa rage, son adversaire enchaînait coup sur coup, il ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu le croire assez prétentieux pour penser que ce combat était gagné d'avance et qu'il s'amusait un peu avant le final. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas et c'est sans doute ce qui accentua l'agacement d'Enjolras face à cette attitude. _Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?!_ Parce que, tout idéaliste qu'il était, Apollon savait aussi qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Limites dont Grantaire se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Argh !

Le hurlement toujours aussi animal fit se cramponner le champion aux barreaux, les yeux rivés sur la scène pour essayer de distinguer plus aisément l'étendu des dégâts. En effet, comme il l'avait envisager, le cynique avait fini par se fatiguer plus que nécessaire et bien entendu, son adversaire en avait profiter, lui assenant alors un vigoureux assaut à l'épaule qui lui offrit une belle et sanglante incision.

\- Concentre-toi ! murmura le beau blond entre ses dents serrées, les jointures des doigts blanchies par la force de sa poigne autour de l'acier. Poigne qui ne se relâcha que très légèrement quand la main de son meilleur ami vint se poser sur son avant-bras, dans un geste de soutient, réconfortant.

Dans l'arène, Grantaire, un rictus douloureux sur le visage, sembla retrouver une once de lucidité. Se remettant en position de combat, il attendit que son adversaire relance une attaque. Cela ne tarda pas : l'excitation de son infime victoire encore présente aidant fortement le gorille - parce que, oui, cette comparaison lui allait à ravir - à s'élancer une fois de plus. Pourtant cette fois-ci le cynique ne fit pas de joli petit saut vers l'arrière comme l'attendait son adversaire. Non, à la place, il plia les jambes à la dernière seconde, déstabilisant fortement son opposant. Parce que oui, si Grantaire avait sans cesse éviter les coups jusque là, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était prétentieux, loin de là. C'était plutôt parce que le gladiateur face à lui avait une carrure bien plus imposante. Ainsi il avait opté pour une tactique particulière : la surprise. Après avoir habitué le gorille à ce qu'il fuit toutes ses attaques, il l'avait surpris en attaquant. Dangereux, mais efficace. Et intelligent. C'est donc en un mouvement particulièrement badass par sa rapidité, sa précision et son efficacité, qu'il enfonça proprement - à supposer que l'action pouvait être propre - son glaive dans l'abdomen du singe avant de l'ouvrir par une action fluide et puissante vers droite. Le sang gicla en quantité et le gladiateur s'effondra dans le sable maculé de ses propres boyaux encore chauds.

Les spectateurs acclamèrent le vainqueur par de véritables hurlements hystériques donc ce dernier ne fit pas grand cas, quittant en toute humilité l'arène pour retrouver ses compagnons, qui le félicitèrent également avec entrain. Pourtant, le cynique perçu aussi une aura sombre qui lui fit lever les yeux pour tomber sur deux perles grises, aussi obscures qu'un ciel orageux, qui le fusillèrent sans pitié, l'obligeant à détourner le regard. Le prochain combat fut annoncé et le gladiateur entra en lice, tandis que le précédent gagnant fuyait dans le fond de l'arène et qu'Enjolras poussait un profond soupire avant de reporter son attention sur les jeux.

La fin des combats s'était relativement bien passé. Bossuet avait, miraculeusement gagné, bien que, pour rester fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait pas échapper à un peu de malheur dans sa bonne fortune : une épaule luxée, une large plaie sur la cuise gauche et le crâne ouvert. Miraculeusement était bien le terme. Pas de combat avant un moment. Quant à Marius... Et bien la chance de ce petit était presque insolente ! Qu'avait-il fait aux Dieux pour mériter une telle protection ? Peut être qu'était-ce là une compensation de ceux-ci qui avaient finalement jugé que la dose de niaiserie et de naïveté qu'ils lui avaient accordée été peut être un peu trop importante. Ou alors peut être l'aimaient-ils bien justement pour être aussi niais et naïf. Dans tous les cas, malgré ses compétences moindres, Marius gagné souvent ses combats ou du moins était-il toujours épargné. À ce demander comment il pouvait avoir une place dans l'arène... Les Dieux, sûrement les Dieux. Bref, une journée relativement bonne pour la maison de nos gladiateurs favoris. Relativement. Il ne fallait pas omettre le chaton gravement blessé qui oscillait dangereusement entre la vie et la mort dans la salle du médecin. Ni l'adorable gladiateur, encore tremblant, qui refusait tout bonnement de quitter son chevet, les larmes ravageant inlassablement son visage alors qu'il veillait sur son amant. On avait beau eu lui dire qu'il serait prévenu s'il y avait un quelconque changement, que rester ici n'aiderait pas, qu'il devait se reposer et manger, rien à faire, Jehan refusait de bouger. Alors, Enjolras avait plaidé auprès de leur dominus pour qu'il accepte de le laisser passer une nuit auprès de Courfeyrac, et heureusement notre divin Apollon était éloquent.

Et alors que Jehan priait pour son amant, que Bossuet se remettait de ses lourdes blessures près d'eux, les autres, après un repas amplement mérité, se rendirent dans les thermes afin de se débarrasser de la couche de sang, de sable et de sueur mêlés, à la plus grande joie de Joly.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous propres et un minimum relaxés malgré la menace qui planait sur leur ami, l'atmosphère changea radicalement quand Enjolras, leur champion bien-aimé, se posta, bras croisés sur son torse, au milieu des bains, parfaitement droit, derrière un Grantaire qui, encore dans l'eau, n'avait pour l'instant pas remarqué la tempête qui l'attendait. Il en prit conscience quand, soudainement, et sans un mot, si ce n'est peut être avec quelques regards d'encouragement, tous ses compagnons se levèrent et quittèrent les thermes. Il se retourna alors lentement, déjà effrayé par ce qui l'attendait dans son dos. Effectivement, le regard noir et la posture réprobatrice de son Apollon adoré le firent déglutir difficilement. Celui-ci le darda pendant de longues minutes, sans vacillé une seconde, alors que les iris vertes ne parvenaient à le regarder que quelques secondes avant de devoir fuir à nouveau vers un coin plus sûr de la pièce. La situation était gênante, et ce pas unique du fait qu'il soit encore nu et dans les bains, donc bien en dessous d'Enjolras. Non, cela était également dû au fait que l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement -oui tant que la personne concernée ne le sait pas, qu'importe que toute la maison le sache, cela restait un secret, point - le fixait intensément depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il n'osait pas bouger, l'attitude du blond ne le lui permettait pas. Mais il fallait au moins qu'il passe quelque chose autour de sa taille _(Ben oui, je ne vais pas me mettre à écrire du lemon non plus ! Tâchons de préserver notre innocence). _Toujours avec cette même lenteur, il sortit de l'eau, non pas sans vérifier le comportement du champion et alla, cette fois avec un peu plus de rapidité, passer un linge autour de ses anches. Enjolras n'avait pas bouger.

\- Enjy... tenta alors le fautif.

\- Inconscient !

Et voilà, Enjy avait explosé. C'était parti pour ne plus s'arrêter !

\- Ton attitude était complètement inconsciente ! Tu voulais te faire tuer ou quoi ? gronda Enjolras de sa voix forte, sans pour autant hurler Il n'en avait pas besoin, son ton et son attitude s'exprimaient parfaitement. T'épuiser de la sorte en esquivant autant ! Tu as jouer avec le feu pendant trop longtemps, au point d'en être blessé !

\- C'est une simple égratignure, parvient tant bien que mal à dire le brun.

\- Et si ça avait été plus ? Grantaire, merde ! Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu étais mort dans l'arène ?

Face à lui, l'interpellé pensa une seconde à répondre qu'étant donné qu'il serait mort, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Mais le champion fulminait tant à présent, dégageant une aura électrique, qu'il jugea préférable de ravaler son sarcasme. Alors il baissa la tête. Pour la première fois, le cynique aurait préféré qu'Enjolras hurle et tempête plutôt qu'il use de cette voix calme mais tranchante comme un glaive.

Après ce qu'avait subi Courfeyrac, comment penses-tu qu'on se serait senti suite à la perte d'un second compagnon ? Un faux pas, un seul et tu mangeais le sable couvert de ton propre sang !Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que l'on ressent ? De devoir regarder impuissant un combat qui tourne mal ? Voir un être cher s'effondrer sur le sol, démuni du moindre souffle de vie ?

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés encore plus calmement et plus doucement que le reste de la tirade. Comme si le beau blond s'imaginait la scène avec horreur.

Oh oui, Grantaire savait. Cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son Apollon combattre. Cette boule qui vous prend au ventre, vous sert les entrailles et s'allie à cette voix, chuchotante dans votre tête, qui vous fait comprendre que vous n'y pouvait rien. Si ce n'est attendre. Et espérer. Mais notre cynique préféré ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas révéler ses sentiments à Enjolras. Surtout pas. Perdu dans la contemplation de ses pieds, jouant avec ses doigts, il ne remarqua pas que son homologue s'approchait à pas lents.

\- Et bien cette sensation est horrible ! Grantaire c'était inconscient !

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, l'attention du brun toujours aussi focalisée sur ses phalanges ou les flaques d'eau à ses pieds, luisantes sous la lumière des torches. Il continua, se rapprochant davantage.

\- Complètement inconscient...

Il n'était maintenant plus séparé que par une dizaine de centimètres de l'homme qu'il aimait et celui-ci releva finalement la tête, le vert de ses iris se chargeant de surprise.

-... et absolument brillant.

Le cynique n'en fut que plus étonné, ses yeux s'élargissant au maximum. Il répondit, hésitant, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Br-brillant ?

\- Je sais encore reconnaître une stratégie et celle de la surprise était bien trouvé. Un gorille tel que lui n'y aurait jamais pensé.

Grantaire ne savait pas quoi répondre, il sentait presque ses joues prendre feu : Enjolras, son champion, l'homme qu'il adulait presque, lui faisait un compliment. Bon ok, il venait de lui passer un savon, mais il l'avait quand même complimenté ! Quelque chose n'était pourtant pas logique.

\- Mais... Si... Si j'ai bien fait, hésita-t-il, pourquoi ce sermon ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, la colère ne revint pas enflammer les pupilles du beau blond.

\- Parce que malgré tout, c'était risqué, tu as joué à ce petit jeu bien trop longtemps ! Tu n'avais pas à te fatiguer autant ! Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point j'étais inquiet, souffla doucement Enjolras alors que sa main venait prendre avec délicatesse les doigts de Grantaire qu'il n'avait cessé de triturer.

Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson et, sans que sa surprise ne le quitte - à croire qu'elle avait élu domicile dans son corps - il planta ses yeux dans les gris lui faisant face, résolu à ne plus les lâcher, recherchant la confirmation de ce qu'il n'osait espérer, de peur d'être déçu. Ce ne pouvait être ça.

\- Enjy...

Ce fut à peine audible.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre Grantaire.

Nouveau frisson. Ils étaient proches. Si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond sur son visage.

Celui-ci fit alors ce que le cœur du cynique désirait avidement : il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut qu'une simple caresse, à peine une légère pression, pourtant il sentit tout son corps s'électriser. Il ne pouvait y croire. Leurs pupilles ne s'étaient pas lâchées, comme si Enjolras chercher à vérifier qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Il fut apparemment satisfait de la réaction de notre brun préféré, du moins le fut-il suffisamment pour réitérer l'expérience, avec cette fois un peu plus de confiance. Et cette fois, Grantaire ferma les yeux. Et heureux, Apollon fit de même, entrelaçant plus encore leurs doigts rendus rugueux par les durs entraînements de gladiateurs.

Presque imperceptiblement, leur deux corps se rapprochèrent pour que leurs bustes entrent enfin en contacte, faisant disparaître ainsi les trois derniers malheureux et encombrants millimètres. Notre adorable brun, dont le coeur n'était pas loin de s'arracher de sa cage thoracique, ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, permettant à son beau blond d'approfondir l'échange, leurs bouches chaudes se pressant voracement l'une contre l'autre. Et lorsque la seconde main du champion migra jusqu'à sa nuque, effleurant sa peau encore humide, caressant la naissance de ses boucles brunes, Grantaire ne parvint à contenir un léger gémissement, se rapportant d'ailleurs plus à un ronronnement, faisant sourire son compagnon dans le baiser. Mon dieu, que c'était bon ! Il aurait pu rester comme ça, dans les thermes, seul avec cet homme qu'il aimait tant, à s'embrasser pendant des heures, des jours, des siècles. Il en grogna presque de frustration quand, par manque d'air, Apollon se détacha de lui. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une douce chaleur au creux de la poitrine lorsque Enjolras passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, plongeant sa tête dans son cou, dans une étreinte si serrée qu'elle aurait pu en être douloureuse, exprimant ainsi, par ce seul geste, toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti lors du combat du brun.

Il pourrait presque s'en sentir ridicule : ils étaient des gladiateurs, ils avaient l'habitude de se battre, ils s'entraînaient pour cela, autant qu'ils s'entraînaient à accepter que chaque jour dans l'arène pouvait être leur dernier ou le dernier d'un compagnon. Mais voilà, avant d'être des gladiateurs, ils étaient des êtres humains, avec toutes les joies, les peines, les craintes et les millions d'autres petites choses qui ne se classent pas, que le terme « humain » impliqué. Et la peur de perdre quelqu'un de cher en faisait partie.

Alors Enjolras, champion de ce ludus, homme si divin que certains Dieux auraient pu en être jaloux s'ils ne l'avaient pas eux-même façonné, idéaliste incontesté, malgré son entraînement intensif, malgré l'habitude des combats, des blessures, du sang, de la mort, malgré tout ça, en s'imaginant perdre Grantaire, mourir sous ses yeux, devoir lui rendre hommage avec tous leurs compagnons, voir son corps froid et sans vie s'embraser sur le bûcher, devoir continuer avec le regret de ne jamais l'avoir tenu dans ses bras, ne jamais avoir goûté ses lèvres, ne jamais lui avoir fait part de ses sentiments, en imaginant tout cela, il avait eu peur. Très peur.

Alors le cynique lui rendit son étreinte. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'était ce sentiment. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir peur. Peur pour l'autre. Peur de le perdre. Peur de voir Enjolras tomber. Parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il ne voudrait pas continuer à s'entraîner, jour après jour, dans ce ludus si son Apollon n'y était plus. Non, il ne pourrait pas.

\- Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois, murmura-t-il contre l'épaule du blond.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se décolla juste assez pour revenir pendre ses lèvres, un léger sourire étirant ses commissures.

\- Enjolras, il serait peut être t...

Surpris, Grantaire fit un bon en arrière, fixant les joues rougies de gêne, Combeferre qui était venu dire qu'ils avaient déjà trop traîner et que l'engueulade devait se finir maintenant pour qu'ils aillent dormir.

Le champion, lui, se retourna vers son ami, lui lançant un regard que l'on jugerait - et non sans raison - agacé.

\- Je... vais retourné à ma cellule, lança précipitamment l'adorable cynique aux yeux émeraudes. Bonne nuit Enjolras, souffla-t-il en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil pétillant, se voyant gratifié d'un charmant sourire en coin, qui ne fit, si c'était possible, qu'accentuer la floraison de ses coquelicots sur ses joues.

\- Bonne nuit Grantaire.

\- Bo-bonne nuit Combeferre, dit-il, sortant précipitamment, veillant à ne pas croiser son regard amusé.

Une fois le beau brun retiré, les pupilles des deux hommes se croisèrent et un sourire hautement moqueur s'afficha sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Si j'avais su que tu t'étais enfin décidé, je vous aurai accordé 15 minutes de plus.

Pour toute réponse, Enjolras lui décocha un rude coup de point dans l'épaule, ne faisant qu'accentuer le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres, le cœur finalement allégé d'un poids.


End file.
